The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of illuminating projectile, such as a flare or illuminating rocket, containing a cylindrical canister or container closed at its front by an end wall and at its rear by a removable cover member.
With a state-of-the-art illuminating or flare rocket of this type there are provided at the container, both at the front and rear, a respective threadably releasable cover. Prior to firing the flare rocket it is necessary to remove the front cover, so that the flare rocket can be launched out of the forward end of the container. It is necessary to remove the rear cover so that the tear fuze or ignition device can be activated. This tear fuze possesses a tear line or cord where a pulling action must be exerted in order to trigger the fuze and which is first then accessible when the rear cover has been removed.
If the operator of such flare rocket forgets to remove the front cover or cover member, then the rocket can not be propelled out of the container or canister. The flare rocket therefore becomes non-functional and does not fulfill its assigned tasks.